jimmy_nofandomcom-20200214-history
Glidia Kroods
Glidia Kroods is a minor character in the online comic series Jimmy No . Background Glidia Kroods was born and raised in New York City, NY in 1993. Glidia lived with her cousin, Simon Kroods who was abandoned by his parents and taken in by his uncle and aunt (Glidia's parents). Glidia was introduced in "No Babysitters" as an overly cheerful co-worker of Elliot's that annoyed him greatly. Elliot was shown to yell at Glidia every time they spoke, but Glidia did not seem to mind or even notice in some cases. In "No Wild Parties" Glidia arrived at Riptide's party to Elliot's surprise. It was revealed that Glidia and Simon are cousins. The next morning (No Wild Hangovers) Glidia and Elliot wake up in the shower together as Elliot recalls the events of the night before. When Elliot says they should just put their night together behind them, Glidia becomes saddened due to her genuine feelings for Elliot. Some time later, Glidia asked Elliot on a date and he agreed because he felt bad. On their date together Glidia showed her attraction towards Elliot, but he did not respond. After Glidia became outrageously angry at a waiter, Elliot finds himself attarcted to Glidia. Later on, Elliot decided to be with Glidia and tell her. After Glidia learned this they become a couple. Meanwhile, Terry accidently discovers Glidia is pregnant. Terry told Glidia of her (Glidia's) pregnancy and she was shocked, but was mainly concerned with what Elliot would do if he found out. Glidia originally tried to hide her pregnancy from Elliot, going so far as to fight Terry who threatened to tell him herself. Glidia eventually did tell Elliot and they decide to stay together and raise the baby as a family. In "No Baby Rivals" Glidia learns that her child will be a girl due to Jimmy being able to somehow understand her. In "No Hospital Runs" Glidia goes into labor and Jimmy attempts to get her to the hospital, although they run into many obstacles along the way. After finally arriving at the hospital she is reunited with Elliot and she eventually gives birth to Mckenzie "Mac" Jew. Weeks after becoming an official mother, Glidia begins realizing how stressful being a mother is and she irrationally decides to run away. While leaving, Terry stops her and Glidia reveals she is not ready to be a parent, but Elliot is. Terry lets Glidia go, realizing Elliot will be better off without her, and Glidia leaves. Appearance Glidia's appearance is quite consistent. Glidia has red hair that extends slightly past her shoulders and parts towards the top of her head. Glidia's hair is almost always down, but it has been shown to be up on occassion. Glidia is shown to own many skirts. Her tops are usually purple and warm colors. As Glidia goes through pregnancy her body changes drastically. Glidia's hair is often out of sorts. Glidia's stomach grows larger of course. Personality and character triats Glidia is shown to be very positive and cheery. She and Elliot share very little in common when it comes to personality as Elliot is quite serious and cranky and Glidia is happy and peppy. According to Lucy, Glidia is very nice and "farts rainbow and love". Gldia seems to be very sensative, especially when Jimmy expresses his dislike for her (although this was actually directed at her unborn baby). Glidia's emotions become more iradical after becoming pregnant due to the increase of hormones. Glidia has been shown to be quite aggressive at times like when she yelled at a waiter during her and Elliot's first date. She also got into a fight with Terry when she threatened to expose her pregnancy to Elliot. Glidia shows a somewhat dark side after deciding to leave Elliot and the baby. Glidia states that Elliot is already at the point of being a parent (probably due to his relationship with Jimmy), but she is unprepared to give up her freedom for a child. Relationships Elliot Jew Glidia and Elliot started off as co-workers. Elliot hated Glidia upon their first meeting and continued to feel that way for some time. When Glidia attended Riptide's party, Elliot yelled at Glidia (as he always does) and they eventually both got so drunk they had sex together in a shower. After this they went out on a date and Elliot became attracted Glidia after seeing she is more than just a happy idiot. Elliot faced a choice of whether he wanted to be with Glidia or Duck and eventually chose Glidia and they became a couple. Meanwhile, Terry accidently discovered that Glidia has become pregnant and Elliot is the father of their unborn baby. After learning she is pregnant, Glidia is against telling Elliot, but she does tell him later. They agree to stay together and raise the baby as a family. When Elliot realized the true responsibilities of being a father, Elliot tries to start a business to help fund the baby's needs, but this fails and he later gets a new job to help make some money. In "No Hospital Runs" Elliot is very worried for Glidia, since she is due any day and he has to leave to go to work. After arriving at the hospital he comforts Glidia. Weeks after Mac's birth, Elliot feels he and Glidia are drifting apart, and he is proven right after Glidia is shown to be leaving him and Mac. Glidia leaves Elliot to be single father because she feels he is already ready to be a dad, but she is not ready to be a mom. Jimmy Jew Glidia and Jimmy were originally quite distant although after her unborn baby began "insulting" Jimmy, he got mad at her, and Glidia assumed he was mad at her (Glidia). Jimmy once punched Glidia's stomach out of anger towards the baby. When Glidia went into labor the only one who could get her to the hospital was Jimmy. As Jimmy attempted to help her they ran into many obstacles, but Jimmy did eventually manage to get her to the hospital, although he only accomplished this by pushing her out of a flying helicopter. Terry Blunder When Elliot was trying decide whether he should be with Glidia or Duck, Terry favored Glidia. Later, Terry is the one who first learned of Glidia's pregnancy and after telling her (Glidia) Terry encouraged her to tell Elliot. When it was clear that Glidia was not going to tell Elliot about her pregnancy Terry took into her own hands to tell Elliot, which made Glidia quite angry and they got into a fight. Eventually Terry was proud of Glidia for confessing to Elliot about their baby. Later, Terry decided to throw Glidia a baby shower, although it freaked Glidia out. When Glidia began doubting herself as a mother she turned to Terry, but Terry was busy thinking of men to listen. Eventually Glidia ran away, but Terry managed to find her. When Terry questioned Glidia's reason for leaving she learned of Glidia's selfish behavior and let her leave, believing Elliot will be fine without her. Simon Kroods Glidia and Simon grew up together biologically as cousins, but treated eachother as brother and sister. They often go places together such as Riptide's party and even on Elliot's group date. When Glidia decided to run away, she told Simon about it, but left without seeing him beforehand. Trivia *Glidia appears in almost every season 3 episode, but remains a recurring character. **Glidia was a recurring character in season 2 and 3, but was bumped to minor character is season 4.